Happy Birthday
by gleekforever1996
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday, but will his wishes come true and give him what he wants?


**soooo. my name is kiera! this is not my first published story, but it is the first one i ever wrote. it is super long because it would be weird to split it into chapters, so please try to deal with it along with my lack of gramatical skilledge. please review and leave critisism, please! i'm gonna shut up now, enjoy! **

**P.S. this all takes place over one day  
**

I was never really one to believe in celebrating birthdays. Well, I was, but I'm not now. My mom used to say each birthday celebrated another chapter in the masterpiece that was the story of your life. I believed those words, for I always thought each knew chapter was a happy part. My mother died and I stopped believing. Each coming birthday was filled with reluctance; it was just another year without my mother guiding me and helping me through it, to make it all right. I never wanted to write that new chapter. Until I turned 17.

_

* * *

_

Rays of blinding sunlight broke through the cracks in the window of the small basement window. I groaned and rolled over into the pillow. Instead of the soft memory foam, I landed on my iPod. I must have turned it on because music started blaring into my headphone which was still in my freaking ear. I shouted as the high pitched unidentifiable noise punched its way into my ear drum. I sat up and looked at the clock. 8:14. my dad was already gone. Damn it. I made my way towards the stairs, running a hand through my hair as I did so.

Half awake and yawning loudly, I stumbled into the kitchen. Someone was at the counter. I blinked for a second or two.

"Finn? How'd you get in here?" my boyfriend smiled at me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"There you are sleepy head!" he quickly kissed me before he led me to the table. I stumbled behind him, smiling as he sat me down. He thrust a hot cup of coffee, milk, teaspoon of sugar, into my hand. I grinned at him and said thank you. He brought me a plate with an omelet and hash browns. Hash browns are my absolute favorite. I kissed him before he sat down across from me.

"Your dad let me in, I got here about an hour ago, and I came in here when I heard you curse at something downstairs." I grinned sheepishly. He looked at me with that cocky smile that makes my insides melt into a pile of sappy lovesick goo. But that would destroy the carpet! I sighed in happiness as his hand caressed the side of my face. He took my free hand in his and I felt something long and flat being placed in it. I looked down at the envelope in confusion.

"Happy birthday babe." Finn was grinning like a maniac, so I took that as my cue to open the envelope. I felt my mouth drop open as I looked at the two slim papers in my hand.

"You got front row seats to Mamma Mia?" I stared at him. I had only seen the musical once, when I saw seven. Finn grinned like an idiot.

"There's more, look in the envelope again." I did as he said and dumped it over into my hand. I felt my eyes widen as the backstage passes tumbled into my outstretched fingers. I looked at Finn with what I hope was passion. It must have been because he came around the table and pulled me up gently into a tight hug. I sighed as he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head up to face him and was greeted by a kiss. God he was such a good kisser. He kissed me gently before grabbing my arms and pushing me away from him slightly. I was about to argue in annoyance, but he spoke immediately.

"Crap! It's late! Ok I need to take a shower so yes Kurt; I am going to use your bathroom." I giggled, like that mattered. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. As we descended the steps, he pulled back for a moment to grab a plastic bag.

"clothes." Oh. I must have looked confused. I shoved him roughly down the stairs before me. I squeaked as he grabbed my arm and pulled my down with him. We both tumbled down the stairs. Luckily, Finn managed to grab the railing when we reached the landing. I roughly fell onto his chest. We looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a laughing fit. Finn actually snorted. He clamped a hand over his mouth and his face turned red. I snickered and laughed louder. Finn punched me in the arm and threw me over his shoulder as he stood up. I screamed and laughed as he dumped me onto my bed. He shoved me onto my back and I crossed my arms, looking up with an amused expression.

"stay." I snickered but did as Finn said, at least until he disappeared into my king sized bathroom. I sighed. How on earth did this happen to me? I never get lucky. Except when Gucci is having a 50% off sale or something and I score on those sunglasses I've been wanting for simply ever and… anyway. Finn is an amazing boyfriend. He really is. Except for the fact that he has not told a single person about our relationship and I have been forbidden as well. We decided we would give it the summer to be sure of feelings, and then go back for junior year as a couple. To tell the truth, I was pissed at the wait.

I sat up and looked at my room. It looked like Hiroshima. Oh my god, how could I have let Finn see my room like this? I groaned and went to pull the curtains open around the room.

My room, contrary to popular belief, is not just a hole in the ground. Our house is stained on a hill, with the ground sloping as you get towards the back. So at the main wall of my room, near the back of the house, half the wall was nothing but floor to ceiling windows. It allowed a very healthy dose of sunlight into my otherwise-would-be pitch black room. It was my sanctuary, my dad rarely ever came in here, and he usually can't. I have a lock on my door. My dad has a nasty habit of going through whatever is around him, and I simply cannot risk that. Only two keys for my door exist. Mine is on cord inside my messenger bag. The other, well, I'll tell you later.

I bustled about my room putting clothes away, setting most of them aside for ironing. I threw my empty carton of orange juice in the trash, etc. I cannot believe I let my room get this messy! I never do. It took about five minutes to restore my cavern to its usual immaculate perfection. I yanked the blinds up on the wall sized windows and winced slightly at the blinding morning sunshine. After my eyes adjusted, I stood one hand on the window and one gripping the blinds and looked out at my yard and the boring town of Lima beyond. The pool glimmered where the sun reflected from it. The gazebo to the right of my window stood in all of its glory. My pool cleaning things were in the small shed next to it. I sighed heavily. God, it was a beautiful day. It was a good thing too, because the glee club was coming over for a birthday pool party as I've been told. Finn arranged it and everyone was coming.

People would be showing up at around eleven I assumed. That gave me about one to one and a half hours. I heard the water running in the shower and had to fight the urge to rush in there with him. Maybe later.

I went over to check my computer; it had beeped signifying a new email. I brought the screen back to life, the page from last night still up. I sighed as I looked at the page for the Burberry Fashion official website. I had been looking at this amazing jacket that I have been trying to save for at least three months. Unfortunately, I was going to take a lot more than that to cover the massive $4,700 dollar price tag, plus 300 for shipping from New York. So depressing. I shut my computer off and got dressed before heading over to the ironing board.

I finished ironing everything and began what is always my toughest decision of any day. Outfit choices. I decided it must consist of blue. I pulled out blue and white plaid Bermuda shorts from the cute little boutique down the street. I paired it with an all white polo with a stripe of baby blue with black trimming. I had to add black so my sunglasses wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. And of course, white Prada everlasting flip flops. Ah, I love my wardrobe. I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and, being the hair OCD person I am, I quickly brushed it and attempted perfection. Sadly, the door opened before I finished.

Hot. Damn. I had forgotten how absolutely hot Finn Hudson truly is. He emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of swim shorts.

Finn POV

How did this happen? I thought true love was when you were contented with who you were and your partner. You were trusting, just not too trusting. You were sort of closed in. if you can tell; I thought I found true love in Quinn. After the lie was out, I thought I would never find true love. I never expected to find it where I was secure. Then again, I never thought I would end up gay either. Yet here I am, in Kurt's humongo bathroom, standing in the shower and thinking about how cute that dimple on his cheek is. I hear the vacuum running in the other room and smile to myself. Kurt always demands perfection when it comes to his room.

I turned the water off and decided hey, I felt like being a tease. The pool needed cleaning before people showed up anyway. I shuddered a little when I realized that Puck and Quinn were coming over. Oh well, for my master plan to truly work, I needed to have them there. I needed as many people as possible there.

Grinning to myself, I pulled my swim trunks on and put my necklace around my neck. I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck. I smiled as I saw Kurt fixing his hair. God that boy would rather die than be seen with a hair out of place. He looked over and I saw his eyes wander. I gave him my all knowing look and he looked at me.

"You were totally just checking me out." Kurt looked away, embarrassed.

"You can't prove anything Finn. And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I need to clean the pool, dur. And I knew you would melt if I did." He glared at me then stood up. I felt my breath catch as I took him in. he was wearing this beachy looking outfit that made his pale skin stand out and totally showed his figure. The light from the window caught behind him and it looked like the light of god had descended around him.

I quickly walked over to him and crushed my lips against his with a furious hunger. He kissed back and moaned softly. Well that just encouraged me further. I had to get the pool cleaned, so I took one of my arms from around him and threw the glass door open.

Kurt has these cool wall sized windows in his room and every other one of them slides open. So when you open all of them, it's like a pattern. Open closed open closed open closed. I threw the nearest one open and threw Kurt up into my arms, causing him to squeal. I planted him on one of the many pool chairs around the yard and climbed on top of him. I loved kissing Kurt. He tastes like strawberry banana smoothies. His lips were softer than any girls have ever been, they were fuller too. After a minute or two, he pushed me off of him. I whined. He smirked and walked over to the pool cleaning things. He tossed them at me. I growled and he walked back over.

"You organized the party; you clean the damn pool Finn Hudson." I stepped backwards. Big mistake. Kurt pushed me into the pool and I shouted as the water collided with my skin. I bubbled back to the surface and coughed. Thankfully, I could stand. I gave Kurt the stink eye and he started laughing. Like, fall on the ground barely able to breathe kind of laughing. I flung myself out of the water and he screamed before running back into the house.

Giving up, I dove back in the pool. I dragged this long pole with a net on the end around behind me, gathering up all the leaves and various dead bugs. Revenge was on my mind, and I found the perfect way to tie it to my master plan. I knew some one would try to kill me today. I have a feeling Kurt will, because his hair was going to be messed up. Oh yeah, I'm gonna die. I heard sliding glass and turned to see Kurt opening all the glass window door thingys. I swam over to the front of the pool nearest the house. Kurt was sashaying around his room with his iPod blasting on the dock. He disappeared up the stairs. He returned with a large tray of what looked like chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of lemonade balanced on the crook of his arm. He stumbled a little on the stairs and I jumped out of the pool. I reached him just in time to catch the pitcher before it tumbled onto the stark white carpet coating Kurt's floor. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Finn. Can you set that on the table outside? I need to get some cups and napkins. People will be here in like twenty minutes." I agreed and set the lemonade on the white table outside. Kurt returned with a pile of plastic cups and napkins. He grinned as a familiar tune escaped from the modernized iPod dock. He started singing softly under his breath as he bustled around the room.

_I know that he loves me, cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me, you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul_

I went up behind him as he straightened his bed covers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly nibbled that one spot that always tickles him. It did and Kurt giggled. He pushed away but he couldn't break my grip. He spun himself around in my arms and rested his head on my chest as he hugged me. I leaned my forehead against his and he sighed.

The bell rang. Kurt pulled off of me and put on his sunglasses.

"Come in!" he screamed. The muffled voice of Mercedes came from upstairs after they heard the door open.

"Jesus boy you can't come up here, really? So inconsiderate." Her voice became clearer as her head appeared in the door way. She has this cool, strapless dress on that showed her swimsuit strap underneath. Kurt giggled as he ran up to hug her. She was followed by the whole troop. Everyone. Puck, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Rachel all followed lil miss choco-diva down the stairs. Kurt hurriedly rushed them all outside. After hellos and happy birthdays, Mike and Matt let out victory screeches and dove into the pool. Brittany and Tina followed behind. I laughed and grabbed Kurt's arm as I led him outside.

Quinn was situated at a table, conversing with Rachel. Puck was choking down a cookie and shooting Mike with a dart gun. He had a cooler next to him; a beer nestled into the cup holder. How he got that in here, no one knows.

About ten minutes after the party kicked off, Kurt ran over to where Mercedes was standing by the edge of the pool. He slowed as he approached, creeping up silently behind her. Laughing manically, he roughly shoved her in. Mercedes screamed as she tumbled into the water. Laughter burst from everyone as Mercedes resurfaced, Kurt- 2, other people- Zilch. Mercedes watched the snickering Kurt with revenge gleaming in her eyes. So I decided to kick my plan into action. I went over to stand by Kurt and he leaned against me, laughing to hard to be able to stand upright.

Mercedes looked at me and I winked at her. I saw her smile. Then I lifted Kurt up and threw him into the water. Mercedes stared at him as he emerged. Kurt looked at me with a look so pissed off that I actually backed away a few feet. Good thing I did, because next thing I know Kurt lets out this weird battle cry and jumped out of the pool, splashing water everywhere. Not part of the plan. I was supposed to jump in there as well. Crap, move to plan B. Run like hell from angry boyfriend. I barely had time to cry out "oh shit!" before running into the house with Kurt following closely behind, screaming a long stream of cuss words in my direction. I laughed and darted up the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and hid behind the island. Sure enough, Kurt ran in a few seconds later. I jumped up as he walked by and pulled him into my arms. He growled and looked at me, death threatening behind his sea green eyes. He started to speak, but I shut him up by kissing him. He moaned and kissed me back, arms wrapping around my back.

"Ugh, really guys? Every time I see you two alone you're making out." We both flipped around to see Tina, an annoyed expression on her face. Kurt laughed.

"Sorry Tina, it's his fault really." Kurt elbowed me in the ribs. I punched his shoulder. Tina laughed.

"Any who, Puck wants to play truth or dare." Kurt nodded and ran downstairs. When he was put of earshot Tina came over to me.

"So, people are still clueless. You know, I don't think Kurt will last till august without people knowing Finn. He really wants you two to be official."

"I know Tina, I really do. In fact I have a plan. It all went downhill however so I need a plan B. that plan requires your assistance." She raised an eyebrow. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

* * *

Everyone was seated in a circle, Kurt still soaking and with a towel around his neck. Tina sat by Mercedes and I sat by Kurt, who sat next to Rachel. Puck kicked it off by daring Mike to drink a glass of pool water. Weak. So, so weak. I don't really remember what happened after that, just that Mercedes came clean about her yoyo collection and Tina kissed Matt's foot. Then it was Tina's turn since she did the dare. She looked at me.

"Finn, truth or dare?"

"Let's go truth." She grinned, pretending to think about it.

"Ok, here we go. Truth only Finn, who are you most in love with." She smiled. Ooohh's ran up from around the circle. Rachel had a huge grin plastered on her face. Poor girl, she has her hopes up. I looked around the circle, eyes lingering on Kurt. He looked at me, his eyebrows slightly raised. God he looked adorable. His hair was still wet and he had a towel wrapped around him. He looked confused. I continued making my way around the circle, eye balling everyone.

Puck shouted for me to hurry up, so I did.

"How about I show you. I mean, it's still the truth about who I love so…" I leaned over. Kurt was looking at me with a slightly smug and confused look on his face. I laughed. I stopped for a millisecond before plastering my lips to Kurt's. I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed me back. We stayed like that for five, ten seconds.

Pulling off, Kurt grinned sweetly at me. I looked at everyone else. If I have one word to describe everyone's faces, it would be a tie between confusion and shock. That is, everyone except Tina, who just smiled and Rachel, who looked somewhere between the verge of tears and screaming in rage. She was looking like she leaning outwards strangling Kurt in her mind.

"What the fuck?" I turned to see Puck looking at me like I was some kind of disgusting creature. I kept my face expressionless as I responded.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You just kissed a fag."

"No Puckerman, I did the dare. I showed you who I was in love with. That person just happens to be Kurt. Who may I say is the greatest boyfriend ever." Whispers ran around the circle. "So yes, Puck, before you even ask, I am gay." Then Mercedes started clapping. Pretty soon, everyone but Puck joined in. I spun to look at Kurt. His eyes were brimming with tears and he had a huge smile on his face. I hugged him and he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for telling them. Thank you so much."

**Kurt POV**

Things went on normally after Finn (finally!) declared himself to be my boyfriend. After the cake, vanilla of course, with strawberry sherbet, I was told that I had something to open. I groaned. I had specifically told people not to bring anything. It always made me feel special. Mercedes and Finn both came up hiding something behind their backs and grinning like idiots.

"Kurt, you know how much we all love you, especially white boy over here." Mercedes gestured to Finn. "So we all pitched in to get you something to show our undying appreciation. And yes, this was all my idea. Well, Finn helped. He was the spy." I laughed and Finn drew a large flat box from behind him while looking at me sheepishly. It was unwrapped so flipping the lid off was easy. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I looked up at the rest of my friends with shock written on my face. Mercedes smiled and giggled.

"How the hell…" she cut me off.

"We saw the printed picture in your bag. So fro the past month or so, we have all been saving up. And between ten people, half with jobs, earning the $4,800 dollars was not difficult." I set the box holding the jacket I had been wanting on the table and hugged her. She giggled and hugged me back. Hard. She was kind of crushing me. Finn hugged both of us and then suddenly it turned into this gigantic group hug. Everyone broke off and I thanked them over and over. My hands were behind my back and I felt Finn reach behind me and pull them forward. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we smiled at each other. I was so glad we could be open about this. I looked at everyone else. There were nine, including me. Someone was missing.

Puck was over behind the shed on the phone. I and Mercedes went to corner him. As we got closer, we could hear him screaming into the phone.

"No. --- No I'm totally serious! --- Yes. --- He kissed him you moron! --- He said he was gay! --- Look dude, just run this damn thing so someone will kick the crap outta him. ---Hummel. ---I know. ---Surprised me too. Yes you are going to run it! Look Jew fro, I will kill you if you do not run this…

Wait, jewfro? There was only one person who still had that look. And it fit him, because whenever I think jewfro I think rapist. I abruptly came around the corner and yanked the phone from his grip. I held it to my ear.

"Jacob? It's Kurt, Finn's boyfriend. I just wanted to let you know that you can feel free to run that story, because Finn told everyone here. Goodbye." I hung up, Puck looking at me with loathing in his eyes. So to get him outta the way, I chucked his phone over the fence. He cursed and jumped the fence after it. I waited for a moment.

I heard Quinn calling my name. Mercedes grabbed my arm and pulled me over. Finn was holding a small cd player.

"What now?" I asked.

"Wait, where did Puck go?" Rachel asked.

"He ditched."

"Oh." Rachel huffed and grabbed my arm, rather roughly. Finn hit play on the CD player. I grinned, recognizing the tune. Finn started counting.

_1 2, 1 2 3 4- _

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had, _

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad, _

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not, _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad, _

_I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3 4 _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you _

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you) _

_I love you. _

Finn came around behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. I laughed and leaned onto his shoulder.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start, _

_Piece me back together when I fall apart, _

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends- _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had, _

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4 _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you _

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do- (I love you) _

_I love you. _

_(I love you) I love you. _

This was unbelievable. Finn had come so far. From being unsure about his feelings to serenading me with a love song in front of everyone. I began to wonder about why he had abruptly decided to tell everyone. Didn't he know what they were going to do? I distracted myself from my mind babble and focused on Finn's voice.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4 _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you _

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do- (I love you) _

_I love you._

_(I love you) I love you _

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

He finished the last note and spun my so I was facing him. I felt a tear escape my eyes. He raised his hands to wipe it away. I laughed breathlessly and held his hand to my face. I wanted to keep him there and feel his familiar warmth for ever. He smiled that amazing red-carpet-worthy smile and pulled me in to a hug. We broke apart abruptly after hearing a loud splash, followed by another, less loud one. We spun around to see, along with everyone else, a half naked Brittany jumping into the pool, her cell phone splashing in afterwards. Mike cursed and ran to the edge of the pool. Brittany resurfaced and began giggling hysterically.

"Goddammit Brit!" Mike shouted at the teen in the water before turning to our confused faces. "When she gets drunk, (this happens easily.) She loses every ounce of her maturity and sense. And usually does weird stuff. Ugh, plff, goddammit Brittany!" he wiped the water she had splashed at him out of his eyes. "Matt! Get the hell over here and help!" Matt rushed over. It was hysterically funny to see the two guys running around the pool, trying to wrangle Brittany. I clapped a hand to my mouth and had to lean on Finn to keep from falling over. Rachel and Quinn were both muttering to each other, occasionally giggling. Mike finally managed to coax Brittany over to the side of the pool. He abruptly hauled her up onto the ground. I squeaked and hid my face in Finn's chest before my mind could fully process Brittany's near nude body. I took advantage of the moment and inhaled deeply. Of the many, many things to love about Finn, his smell was one of them. It was musky, tinged with the slight smell of sweat, the Aqua De Gio cologne I had gotten him for Christmas, huckleberry, and something that can only be described as teenage boy. Finn wrapped his arm around me and led me into the house. I willingly turned away from the noise of Brittany refusing to put her clothes back on. We sat down on the bed. Finn smiled his signature dopey smile and I almost melted in his arms. He tilted my chin up.

"I love you Kurt, I love you so much." He whispered. I felt tears threatening to spill over. Finn leaned in and gently licked them away. He felt me tense up. I let out a soft moan, too low for people outside to hear.

"I cannot thank you enough for this. It's… it's overwhelming. Four months ago I thought I would be alone, again for another summer. I never thought I would be this lucky. You are the single greatest moment in my life Finn. I am completely lost without you here. I…" was abruptly cut off by my boyfriend's mouth. He pulled me on to his lap and the kiss deepened. It was still sweet, but more demanding than earlier. I shivered slightly as his hand slipped under my still wet shirt. His warmth soaked deep into my skin.

"Ha! I was right!" I groaned and turned around crossing my arms.

"Right about what Tina?" she grinned.

"The fact that whenever I come across you two alone you're making out." Finn tried and failed to look offended.

'Not true!"

"So true!"

"Liar!"

"Nope I am totally honest."

"Wait, what do you mean every time?" Mercedes questioned as she walked into the room. Tina laughed awkwardly.

"Um, well… you see… Uhhhh." I decided to step in.

"She has known about me and Finn the whole time Mercedes. She walked in on us back in like, what was it?"

"mid-April." Tina added helpfully. Mercedes glared at her.

"So you have known about this the whole. Damn. Time?" Mercedes had acid dripping from her voice.

"Yeah Mercedes I have." Tina smiled sheepishly. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"No one tells me anything anymore."

"Wait, you're not mad?" I inquired. She shook her head and waltzed over to where I was situated on Finn's lap.

"No Kurt, I may be slightly upset you didn't tell me, but boy, if you're happy, I'm happy." I laughed and stood up. Mercedes wrapped me in her arms. I sighed into her shoulder. She whispered,

"Be careful Kurt."

"I will, but if anything happens, you are the first one I will come to." I whispered back. We pulled apart slightly and she smiled. Then she shouted over my shoulder.

"Yo white boy, now that you are dating my baby, we need to have a little talk." Finn's eyes widened. I stifled a laugh as Mercedes latched onto his arm and dragged him away up the stairs. Tina groaned and walked outside. I stood for a moment before collapsing on my bed in utter exhaustion. I lay like that for a few before I felt the bed sink down beside me. I cracked an eye open to see a shock of long hair in my line of sight, long, blonde hair.

"Quinn?" the girl turned towards me and smiled weakly, one hand resting on her belly. I sat up. She sighed deeply.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been nothing but horrible to you ever since we met. But now that you and Finn… I just realized…" I put my fingers to her lips to cut her off before smiling sweetly into her confused eyes.

"Quinn, its fine. Compared to others, you were, are, one of the nicest people to me out there." I wrapped an arm around her. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she blurted out.

"I need you help!"

"Um, ok. What for." She sighed, pain contorting her face.

"I think I'm falling for Rachel Berry. But I'm not sure" Whoa! What the heck! When did this happen? I screamed in my mind but kept my composure.

"Well Quinn, it's hard to know for sure. The best thing you can do is just be with her. Spend time with her until you are sure of your feelings. Either way you look at it, you are going to have to be comfortable with eventually letting her know, then everyone else if it works. I mean, it took four months of being with Finn before he finally told everyone, when he was sure of his feelings." I sighed. Never try saying all of that in one breath. Quinn smiled hugely.

"You know Kurt, you're right. I need to be sure. I really misjudged you Kurt. You are a wonderful guy. Finn is so unbelievably lucky to have you. Your mom would be so proud of you Kurt, she really would." Those last two sentences caused the waterfall to start to overflow. Quinn looked at me with gentle eyes, full of happiness. I sucked in a breath and hugged her. She hugged back, hard. We were just sitting there, crushing each other, when I realized that Quinn was a really cool person. We pulled apart.

I reached into the pocket of her dress and grabbed her cell phone.

"Kurt, I need that!"

"Hold on, Quinnie." She crinkled her nose at the nickname.

"Quinnie?" I smiled and plugged by number into her contacts. I pressed it back into her phone.

"If you ever need anything, to talk, or otherwise, don't hesitate to call." I told her. She smiled that sweet little girly smile she has.

"Kurt!" Quinn and I looked up in annoyance; Rachel was standing in our line of sight, hands on her hips.

"What Rachel?" I groan.

"My dads are coming to get me, so I need to go upstairs. Problem is I think Mercedes is still lecturing Finn over being your…" she struggles over the next word, "boyfriend." I nodded and led her up stairs. Finn walked out of the living room, with a very prideful Mercedes behind him. He leaned over to me and whispered.

"You so owe me." I stifled a giggle.

A car pulls up out front and Rachel springs over to the door. She hesitates, and then wrenches it open as soon as her fathers reach the top step.

"Hey baby girl!" the blond Mr. Berry says. He and his husband embrace their daughter in a tight hug. Finn wraps his arm around my waist and walks to the door to wish Rachel goodbye. After some excited glances at me and Finn, the Berry family is gone. Within twenty minutes, so is everyone else.

I sighed and rushed downstairs to get in the shower. I throw off my soaking wet clothing, which is going to have to be dry cleaned. Great. Finn is so paying for that, he shoved me in. I take care to properly clean my face and condition my hair twice to get rid of any leftover chlorine. I shut the water off, having been in the shower for at least twenty minutes. I wrench the curtain open, and yay! Finn brought in my white bathrobe, and it's over the heater. Nice and toasty! God, he is so thoughtful and charming and sweet and romantic and… wow, my mind babble is annoying. I move to grab the doorknob when I notice a note on the door.

_Kurt, dress in something warm and comfortable… -Finn _

Hmm. Suspicions kicking in right about now. But, never the less, I listen. Ten minutes later I am in my favorite jeans and a cozy cardigan and scarf from Dolce and Gabbana.

**3****rd**** PERSON NOW!!!**

Finn hurried to finish packing the large basket and cram it, among other necessary items, into the trunk. He rushed back inside through the garage door.

Kurt stood in the kitchen, flipping through some old copy of some magazine. Without looking up he said,

"So what was with the note on the door?" he questioned. Finn grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"You'll see." He carresed the side of Kurt face. Kurt nuzzled against it with that giddily adorable smile on his face that made Finn's heart flutter. With that, and a girlish squeal from Kurt, Finn threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Man, I forgot how easy you were to carry, lightweight." Finn said.

"Shut up and put me down!" Kurt demanded. Finn laughed devilishly and yanked open the garage door. Kurt threw weak punches and hits at Finn's back trying to free himself, and he failed. Kurt was thrown into the passenger seat.

"Oh, no way! You are not driving my car!" Kurt is pissed off; no one ever drives his baby.

"Relax Kurt, I have to drive. You have no clue where we are going."

"Damn, your right. Fine, just do not hit anything. Or scuff the steering wheel, or dent the bumper or get dirt on the mirr…" Finn was having just about enough of that. Clearly, there was only one thing to shut off the stream over Kurt-babble when the brain river causing it overflowed. Finn smashed his lips onto Kurt's. He forced the other boy's mouth open and forced his tongue in, exploring and mapping out the mouth he already knew so well. He twisted his tongue around Kurt's. Finn edged himself out of the driver's seat. He pressed his knee into Kurt's hip, pinning him where he was. Kurt moaned deeply and bent upwards into Finn. Finn pumped his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth, swirling it around the roof. They pressed closer together. Deciding Kurt was distracted enough, Finn pulled off, gasping. Kurt panted underneath him.

"Now, can I drive?" Finn asked.

"De-defin- uh huh." Kurt panted as he collapsed against his seat. If he hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen on his ass. Finn grinned and moved back to the driver's side before hitting the gas. Kurt closed his eyes. He could still feel the pressure on his lips. The drive was short. Finn stopped in front of some little store on the outskirts of town, by Artie's house. Kurt recognized it as where Artie was employed by his uncle Gus. Finn stepped out of the car. Kurt stepped out too and was halfway around the front of the car when Finn crushed him against the hood.

"No, you stay. I'll just be a minute babe, I swear." Kurt huffed. Finn leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds before walking off towards the little shop. Kurt sighed contentedly and jumped up to sit on the hood. He leaned against the windshield, gazing up at the twilight. He just lay there, breathing deeply and recalling the day's events.

"Kurt?" Kurt opened his eyes and looked where the noise had come from.

"Hey Artie! I didn't know you worked today." Kurt slid slightly off the hood until his feet touched the ground and he leaned against it.

"Yeah, Finn made sure I was in today."

"Why?"

"I have something for him."

"What?"

"Some stuff for tonight. He asked me about it a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks? You mean you knew?"

"About you guys? Yeah, that was the only way I would help, if I knew who it was for." Kurt's mouth fell open.

"Who the hell else has he told?" Artie laughed.

"Um, just me. Tina found out accidentally." The bell rang on the door at the store and Finn started walking over to them.

"Hey guys. Thanks wheels." Finn said to Artie.

"No problem redwood. Oh, here's that cd you asked me to make." Artie whipped out a cd from his backpack. Kurt grinned at the nicknames the boys used for each other. Finn tucked the cd into his back pocket.

"Oh, Kurt! I got these for you." Finn said to Kurt. Finn pulled a small bouquet of a dozen small deep red roses from one of the bags he was carrying. Kurt's face lit up.

"You are so sweet!" He took the flowers and carefully set the on the car before leaping up into Finn's arms.

"Whoa, Kurt hold on. Artie help!" Finn was now juggling three shopping bags and Kurt in his arms. Artie laughed and grabbed the bags from Finn's hand. Relieved, Finn hugged Kurt back tightly.

The boys made small talk for a few minutes before Artie had to go.

"Artie! Get back in here! we got customers waiting!" Gus called from the store. Artie groaned, making sure he was loud enough for Gus to hear before screaming back.

"I'm coming! you cranky old…" Artie couldn't hold his laugh back and now he was doubled over. "Sorry guys I…!" Artie snickered again. "I gotta run." Jesus, the boy couldn't get a sentence out without cracking up. Finn rolled his eyes and wheeled the giggling boy back over to his uncle. He walked, no, ran back to where Kurt was standing, an amused look on his face. He gripped Kurt waist tightly.

"Now, we need to head off." A vibration interrupted their thoughts.

"Dammit, hold on." Kurt whipped his phone out and clicked the text open.

_Hey, if this dsnt wrk, ill run him ovr k? _Artie. Kurt smiled before sending his thanks. He got back in the car and they resumed their trip. After about ten minutes, the city lights faded as the night consumed the landscape. Kurt smirks.

"So I see you real plan is to murder me and hide my body where no one will find it, am I right?" Finn laughed and Kurt began texting his favorite gal pal.

_Hey Sadie! Wazzap?_

_**Ntm, u?**_

_Bein kidnappd_

_**???**_

_Finn's draggin me off somwhr. Idk whr he won't say_

_**Dude omg secret date!**_

_I think he's planning to hide my body_

_**Haha! Dude no way I saw his face today, he couldn't kill u, he luuuuuuvs u!**_

_Shut it. Srsly, I wll txt u aftr I SWEAR._

_**U bettr wite boy, I will hurt u if u don't**_

_Oh I knw, I g2g I thnk were here._

_**Bye baby!**_

Kurt jammed his phone into his pocket and looked around where the car was parked. Finn had jumped out while he was in mid text and had run off into the large amount of trees around them after grabbing a basket and some other box from the trunk. . They were somewhere out of city lines, he thought. He had never been here before, in the woods and farmland middle-of-freaking-nowhere type place surrounding Lima. Kurt saw that Finn was no where close, so he quickly dialed him up. Speed dial number five, Finn's football number. Five, six rings before an answer.

"yeeeeessss?"

"Finn, where the hell are you?" Finn snickered on the other side of the line.

"I'll show you. Get out of the car." Kurt did as he was told.

"Now what?"

""ok, go around to the back of the car, you should see a dent in the trees. See it?"

"yeah."

"Ok, there's a path in there, take it until you get to a little path that goes off to the right. Go down that. If you pass the big rock that looks like Idaho, you went too far and can't follow directions for shit." Kurt growled before hanging up. He made his way slowly down the path, ignoring crickets and the gorgeous moonlit surroundings and concentrated solely on finding the off-path. Luckily, it wasn't too hard. It was marked by a rose, and music could be heard off of it. Kurt laughed to himself and plucked up the rose before walking down the path.

A patch of weeping willows blocked his view. He could see a large patch of light ahead. He groaned, shoving through the thick branches. Twisting tendrils threatened to smash into him at every step. A root coming up from the ground tripped him and he tumbled out of the trees right into Finn's arms.

"God Kurt, you are such a klutz!" Finn laughed. Kurt punched him in the arm. He broke Finn's grip and walked behind him, only to stop short. The clearing type area that lay ahead was beautiful. It was treeless on one side, giving way to a short cliff, about twenty feet high.

Beyond laid Lima, Ohio, in its entire boring splendor. It was surprisingly beautiful. Kurt turned slightly and took in what was ahead of him. there was a large weeping willow with branches covering one side of it, the other half left open.

A wooden swing hung from one of its swaying branches. Soft music played from a radio set on a stone, barely intruding the music of the wind and trees.

Grass covered the land around it, scattered rocks here and there. Any rock with a flat surface had rose petals or candles on it. The basket and box lay behind the tree. Strands of silver moonlight wove through the clearing, leaving threads of shining light wherever it touched.

It seemed to not only flow over the scene, but wove in and radiated out of every living object, gracing it with its milky presence. The clearing seemed to be, alive.

Like it was expecting them.

The slight breeze wafting through the willows whispered to them, breathing its life onto the two new additions to the untouched nature. A small whisper escaped Kurt's lips, as if it were any louder, the beauty might be tainted.

"Wow." Kurt smiled. Finn draped an arm over Kurt shoulders.

"This is our place Kurt. No one else knows about it. Just us. Forever." Kurt felt his eyes welling with unshed tears and leaned his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn smiled.

"Come on, I'm starving." He pulled out the basket and sat Kurt down on one of the stones.

After the meal of fruitfully prepared spaghetti with extra length noodles that led to a heavy make out session, Finn pulled Kurt onto his lap. He sighed.

"Finn, why did you decide to tell everyone about us, today?" Kurt asked. Finn contemplated for a minute before answering.

"Do you ever think, that sometimes, we are meant to be… more, than what we ever were? Like we have a different purpose?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well I had an epify, or whatever…"

"Epiphany, Finn."

"Yeah, that, a few months ago. I always though I was gonna grow up and be just what I thought I was. The straight popular football player. I joined glee, and after the whole Quinn issue, I don't know. I noticed that you were the only one there to comfort me. I could never get you off my mind. So I asked you out in secret. On that day I realized, this is my purpose. My greater purpose was to make you happy, and be a better person because of it. You changed my life Kurt, that's why I told them today."

"wow." Kurt whispered. The radio began belting out a very familiar song, one of Kurt's favorites. Finn pulled him to his feet as the song began.

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me  
_

The two lovers sashayed across the ground, Kurt quietly humming along.

_  
Kiss me, (Kiss me) down by the broken tree house  
Swing me (swing me) upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, (Bring, bring)  
Bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me  
So kiss me _

They stared into each others eyes with more meaning than you may ever see. Kurt placed his hand on Finn's chest; Finn placed his on the small of Kurt's back. Fireworks exploded between them. The kiss erupted with a fiery passion. It was not their first kiss of the day, no, but it was the greatest. It had meaning, like this was the only true purpose there was for them, to be in each others lives.

_So kiss me_

Hearts were beating loudly with the spirit of undying love.

Only breaking apart for air, and then only for a few seconds, they kissed each other. Finn, lips still connected with Kurt's, swept the other boy into his arms and moved him over to the pile of blankets and pillows conveniently located between the above ground roots of the willow. The kissed became more desperate, needy, almost. The mood turned more intimate. The boys were pressing to each other as much as possible. Kurt was pinned to the oddly luxurious pillows and blankets underneath him.

Finn lay above him, his knee pressing between Kurt's thighs. Kurt's hands clawed at Finn's back, trying desperately to get his shirt off. Finn rolled over so Kurt could clamber above him. Kurt straddled Finn's waist, faces about a foot apart. Kurt smiled, putting as much love into it as possible. Finn was aching with unadulterated need. He grabbed Kurt's weird looking scarf, Burberry of course, and yanked him down.

Lips smashed together roughly, eliciting a tantalizing moan from Kurt. Finn's tongue forced its way into his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt sucked Finn's bottom lip and not-so-shyly bit down. Finn groaned in ecstasy. His hands slipped beneath the waist line of Kurt jeans before slipping up under his shirt to rub the small of Kurt's back. Kurt moaned again deeply and arched to Finn's touch. Kurt's hands frantically worked to unbutton Finn's shirt. Why did sexy polo's always have so many damn buttons? Kurt just flipped over and laid on Finn's chest when something stabbed him in the back.

"ow! what the hell?" kurt asked. finn smiled and held up the key to kurt's room that was hanging from his neck. kurt smiled before sliding to Finn's side and curling up in his arms. kurt smiled as finns placed a tender kiss to his head. kurt sighed and looked up at the stars as Finn pulled a blanket over them. it was about ten o clokc, and Kurt closed his eyes.

_I was always reluctant to ever continue writing chapters until i turned 17. For the first time in eleven years, everything was perfect. The pages turned, and I wrote that next chapter with happiness in my heart._


End file.
